dorafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamerman1990
Hi, welcome to Dora Wikia. I've been keeping up with the TV show Dora the Explorer for many years. The following Wikia websites I'm contributing besides Dora Wikia are: *Game Shows Wikia *Blue's Clues Wikia *Price is Right Wikia *Jeopardy! Wikia *Wheel of Fortune Wikia Whatever you do, don't block me for another 27 days. I'm continuously contributing to dora.wikia.com up until July 28, 2014 so that I can get the consecutive yearly badge. On August 1st, 2014, I'll be doing some editing on voiceacting.wikia.com. Adopting the wiki In case you're interested, this wiki is eligible for adoption. The last time an admin was here was KFSB425 on January 25th. I think you'd be a good candidate for adopting the wiki. You have the highest number of edits in the entire history of this wiki, you edit several times a week, if not per day, and you're doing a good job of updating and organizing the pages which shows you're knowledgeable about this program. If this is something you'd like to do, head over to the Adoption requests page to see the requirements. I think the only one you'd have to meet is to put up a blog announcing that you're going to adopt the wiki and invite JessicaFin, Bjbarnett2011, Giomgan94 and Disney THX to comment on it, since those are the people who are most active besides you. I just came here to clean up some vandalism and stuck around to watch over the place until someone was available to begin working on it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) : Gosh, you really mean that? Gamerman1990 (talk) 01:38, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes. Like I said, I came here in February because of some vandalism that hit a couple of other wikis. I fixed what I could, then added this wiki to my watchlist to make sure the vandals didn't return. You started editing about two weeks later. :: During the year, I kept watch over the wiki and saw that you were making a lot of edits, but it really didn't sink in how much you actually were doing until a week ago. That's when I realized you might not know that you could make a bigger difference here by adopting the wiki. I think you'd make a great admin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:40, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Adopting the wiki, round 2 I have started a forum for adopting this wiki. As noted above, you are one of the people who has edited the most here and is working to build the wiki. There needs to be an active administrator to help clean up vandalism and to look after it. You would be a good candidate for that. Please go to the forum and mark down that you do or do not want to be a part of adopting the wiki. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Renaming pages From what I can tell, the "Cowgirl-Dora" page wasn't protected, so you should have been able to rename it to "Cowgirl Dora" without the hyphen. You can do this without having to erase one page and put everything on a new page. If you need any help with this, let me know, or you can leave me a message explaining what you need to have done. I'm now an admin here, so there's some extra things I can do to maintain and update the wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC)